Episode 4 - Lowered Elevations
Opening Text "Hi there...How's it going? That's nice. Oh, us? We're fine. Everything's fine here. Still no intro...So yeah, Krag yelling...Quigley charging..Alex stabbing...Leera in #Leeraland...And Markus doing...whatever. Did you picture all that in your mind? Good for you. Btw...This is Episode 4...Of...This is becoming a pattern...Dragons and Things. When Last We Met "In the hag’s icy lair, you all discovered a gruesome trophy room containing the frozen remains of unfortunate travelers. One such was spitting image Alex, complete with a coin matching the mysterious coin Vander gave Alex before he went missing outside of Daralaxitran’s lair. '' ''The hag that confronted them in this icy chamber turned out to be an illusion. Speaking through this magical visage, the hag promised Alex more answers if the puzzled assassin would dare to come and find her. ''Quigley'''' and Krag discovered something a little less chilling, but no less dangerous. A treasure chest, trapped to spray a poisonous cloud of black dust to keep out thieves. It was unsuccessful in deterring Quigley from gaining the treasure inside, but both he and Krag now find themselves affected by a strange toxin that not only slows the body but the mind as well.'' Beyond the trophy room, the heroes encountered a pair of ice trolls waiting for them. It was a brief but ferocious battle, and afterwards the party was starting to feel the drain on their resources that being so long away from home was causing. Luckily, they found the way out of the tunnels and into daylight, where they decided to rest up and plan for what lay ahead. Alex found that rest didn’t come easy, and she was plagued by nightmares of being hunted. The following morning, you all decided to go back into the tunnels and find the hag herself. It didn’t take long, but it may have been a dire mistake indeed. The hag unleashed a devastating cone of cold on the party, stopping a fight before it ever started. But rather than finish you all off, she parlayed with Alex, revealing that at one point, Alex had been a servant of three sister hags. Together they had terrorized the town of Dormyn’s Ford, stealing children for some unknown dark purpose. Stunned by the revelation that she had once participated in something so heinous, Alex left the hag feeling more conflicted than ever. There are some doors that once opened, cannot be closed. Doors that lead to dark places. Doors that serve to keep you out, and some that serve to keep things in. Alex opened one door, but what is on the other side? None of you know what you might find in the shadows of Alex’s past, but the question remains, what do you do?" Episode Description Part 1 Synopsis Here Part 2 Synopsis Here Prizes Jim read the prizes as Dwindle. * Custom Dice Bags.com - A custom dice bag * Paizo - Pathfinder Core Rulebook Trivia * Fan of the show, Catherine Mitchell sent the crew crocheted dolls of each main cast characters, a Daralaxitran and including a "Stabby Award" for best GM 2018, Evil Jim Jam's "Dead Yeti". * Character Quotes Add your favorite below: Category:Episodes - Dragons and Things Season 1 Category:Dragons and Things Episodes - Season 1